


oh unfamilier world, why bait me

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast out and alone, Mjolnir pines for her master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh unfamilier world, why bait me

She sits in the dust and the dirt and waits; she knows her master will come. She waits, while others touch and paw at her, and sings out to him.

But her voice stutters and something bars it and she weeps instead. She cannot feel him and so, he cannot feel her.

She waits and soon she feels his hand on her shaft and she sings out. Her power is his, as ever.

But. But he touches her and pulls and she still cannot move and even when his storms fall around them and his lightning scorches the ground, even then, she is still stuck in the dust of this realm.

And when he falls she cannot comfort him. And when he is taken away she cannot follow.

And so she weeps. And so she waits.


End file.
